Foro:(duda) encuentros en el tiempo
Hola a todos, los vengo leyendo desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora se me dio por participar. Tengo una duda con respecto a los encuentros que se dan durante los saltos en el tiempo. Basicamente no comprendo como los Losties pueden encontrarse con personajes en el pasado y que luego esto no haya cambiado el curso de la historia como por ejemplo cuando Jhon se encuentra con Ethan ¿este despues no recuerda haberle disparado en la pierna cuando se ven? otro caso por ejemplo es el de "this place is death" donde jin practicamente interactua con Danielle Rousseau durante todo el episodio ¿ella no lo recuerda despues?. Hasta ahora la serie va muy bien y muchas cosas se van aclarando o por lo menos se empiezan a ver cosas nuevas pero este punto me tiene extrañado. --Mogway 15:04 18 feb 2009 (UTC) Fijemonos y veran que Rosseau y Jin nunca compartieron una ecena, por eso nunca pudo decirle o almenos pensar que lo conocia. La parte de Locke e Ethan es con todos los encuentros de Locke con los otros(explicandoles que el es el jefe) hacen que el sea especial, Ethan fue el ultimo (a la vez el primero) que supo que Locke vendria a la Isla.Rafael111 01:55 19 feb 2009 (UTC) john y ethan el john de los viajes en el tiempo no puede recordar a ethan por una cuestion logica... y ethtan no se si interactua con john en el episodio ahora lo voy a ver pero de todas maneras no tiene sentido que le diga a john que le disparo... o le va a disparar .... me parece que no hay problemas mientras que los encuentros sean entre las constantes.... desmond y faraday john y richard etc...--Desmond89 03:45 19 feb 2009 (UTC) ERROR Resulta que Jin y Danielle Si se cruzaron en el presente, en el capitulo "Greatest hits" Jack y Rosseau intentan explicar como combatir a los otros que estaban a punto de atacar el campamento, en esa escena hay un grupo reducido de personas entre las que se encuentra Jin a la vista de todos y despues durante el transcurso del capitulo la francesa esta paseandose por el campamento a metros del koreano. Espero que esto lo puedan explicar los guionistas porque sino seria un grave error.--Mogway 00:13 11 mar 2009 (UTC) NO ES TAN GRAVE No es para tanto... Pasaron muchos años desde el encuentro de Rosseau con Jin en el pasado como para que lo recuerde, sin mencionar la locura con la que carga Rosseau... Además los orientales son todos iguales... jaja... Eso fue en chiste, pero si lo pensas tiene algo de logica... Lo que si no cierra bien es el tema de como se aplican los cambios en el pasado o como repercuten en el futuro los eventos desencadenados por quienes viajan en el tiempo... El problema esta en lo que le sucede a Desmond, en todas las intervenciones que se tienen con otros personajes del pasado que no sean desmond (Por ejemplo Richard) las mismas empezan a repercutir desde el momento de la intervención (Ej: Locke le dice a Richard que lo valla a visitar dentro de dos años a su nacimiento, y a partir de ahi eso pasa a formar parte de los recuerdos de Richard). Sin Embargo cuando Faraday interviene en el pasado de Desmond ese recuerdo es recuperado por desmond varios años despues. O sea, para algunos los recuerdos estan desde siempre y desencadenaron la serie de eventos que vinieron despues, pero en el caso de desmond los recuerdos no repercuten en la historia hasta que los recupera años despues. De otra forma desmond debiera haber recordado a Faraday coundo hablo con él por medio del telefono del carguero... Espero que se entienda y alguien me lo pueda explicar... gonzaloracigh intentando contestar al ultimo editor No se sabe el por que pero se dijo en un capitulo que con desmond no iva igual, igual que fue el unico en tener visiones de futuro, no es ningun error.--xarles acorn 16:58 11 mar 2009 (UTC)xarles acorn quizas las visiones futuristas de desmond, sean explicadas cuando entendamos mejor por que el recuerda las cosas cuando suceden en le linea temporal actual quiero decir en el dosmilnosecuantos y no apartir de que sucedieron en el pasado, seguro que esto tendra relaccion.--xarles acorn 17:09 11 mar 2009 (UTC)xarles acorn Exacto Xarles Faraday le dice a desmond que el es especial por lo que parece que las reglas no se aplican con el recuerden que el capitulo flashes before yours eyes las visiones que desmon tuvo de charlie el ha sido el unico que ha tenido este tipo de problema. el es especial. -- 19:00 11 mar 2009 (UTC) Lo q pasa es q... Es q en este caso desmond recuerda lo q paso en ese momento, xq aun no habia pasado antes... Me explico??Lo q paso es q Desmond y Faraday cambiaron el pasado, en realidad solo Desmond. Xq las leyes del tiempo no se apllican a el, tal como lo dijo Daniel en ese capitulo... En cambio lo q paso con Locke y Richard es q John se lo dice y el lo recuerda siempre, escomo si yo hablara con algun amigo ahora y sse acuerde dentro de 1 año, como cualqier recuerdo q podamos tener... Ethan no le va a decir a Locke q le disparo, sentido no tendria ademas se empezarian a hacer preg, etc Rousseu tal vz x locura no recuerda a jin qien sabe, pasaron 16 años. Sawyer dice q en 3 años apenas recuerda a Kate Lo de Desmond es x eso de ser especial, y de q las reglas del tiempo no se aplican a el, ya q tuvo la posibilidad de cambiar su futuro en el episodio Flashes before your eyes y the constant...--Tu constante 20:23 11 mar 2009 (UTC)